gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2016/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 01' - New recolors now available in La Victoire! *'January 01' - Winter Event 2k15: Bitter Revival ends soon! *'January 01' - Returns, discounts, and farewells! *'January 01' - Coupons: Princess Hotdog and Romantic Sugarsuite! *'January 01' - The January 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass is here! *'January 02' - Now in La Victoire: Dragon Master and more! *'January 02' - Gaia Runway: Winners and Staff Picks for 1/1/16! *'January 02' - Get free Gaia Cash with the Princess Hotdog Coupon! *'January 02' - December's Chance Pass Golden & Rainbow Boxes have unsealed! *'January 02' - Win a shiny animated item with New Year Lights! *'January 02' - Don't miss your chance to get these Limited Quantity items! *'January 03' - New recolors are waiting for you at La Victoire! *'January 03' - Discounts abound in La Victoire right now! *'January 03' - Gaian Style is back and discounted until 10 AM PST! *'January 03' - The Tome of Black Friday 2k15 is back and discounted! *'January 03' - Get Wollstone's Alleyway Craft when you purchase Gaia Cash! *'January 03' - Gaia Runway: Winners and Staff Picks for 1/2/16! *'January 03' - Find out what NPCs do in their free time with Sneak Peek! *'January 03' - Midnight Moth To A Flame is now in La Victoire! *'January 04' - Gaia Cash Flash! 30% off GC until 11 PM PST! *'January 04' - Limited Quantity Item: Heart of the Sword! *'January 04' - Check out the Glowing Splicing Shard Bundle for Splices! *'January 04' - Gaia Cash is up to 30% Off until 5 PM PDT! *'January 04' - Check out the Garden Parade for some refreshing rewards! *'January 04' - Get Wollstone's Alleyway Craft when you purchase Gaia Cash! *'January 05' - Wonderful Delights Await in La Victoire! *'January 05' - Plant a Tree at the Tree Farm and Be Rewarded! *'January 05' - WOW! Gaia Cash is 30% Off until 5PM PST! *'January 05' - Golden Fragment, Bonus GCash, AND FREE Item with Purchase! *'January 05' - The seal is weakening on January's Advance Chance! *'January 06' - Sweet! Gaia Cash is 30% Off until 11PM PST! *'January 06' - Rococo has new shinies in stock! Oooh~! *'January 06' - Heads or Tails has arrived! *'January 06' - Discounts and Farewells! *'January 06' - Mecha Neko is filled with lovely new goods! *'January 06' - Check out the Glowing Splicing Shard Bundle for Splices! *'January 06' - Golden Fragment Coupon AND FREE Item with Purchase! *'January 06' - The Heads or Tails Lunatic Bundle has arrived! *'January 06' - GoFusion Update: New craftables! *'January 07' - Now in La Victoire: Awesome new Limited Recolors and more! *'January 07' - Win Gaia Bundle is 10% off until 12 AM PST! *'January 07' - Heads or Tails: A magical mixup! *'January 07' - Discount Digest! We've got a lot of great savings! *'January 07' - WOW! Gaia Cash is 30% Off until 5PM PST! *'January 07' - Brighten up your day with the Rainbow Penguin Cookie Coupon! *'January 07' - Grab some Loose Change and you could win big! *'January 07' - Ally Plus Bundles now available & Kin leaving soon! *'January 08' - Grab the Loose Change Plus and you could win big! *'January 08' - The Celestial Forces Tier has begun! *'January 08' - Now in La Victoire: Galaxy Rebels and more! *'January 08' - Take a break and win great prizes at The Coffee Shop! *'January 08' - A new creation awaits you at Loyal's Bazaar! *'January 08' - Check out our latest coupon offers! *'January 08' - Evolving Item Report: Hero's Journey! *'January 09' - The Black Market has some ultra-rare items up for grabs! *'January 09' - Flynn's Plunder has been updated with some super rare booty! *'January 09' - New recolors are now available in La Victoire! *'January 09' - Enroll in a Magical Winter Session to win fabulous prizes! *'January 09' - Now in La Victoire: The Heads or Tails Slick Bundle! *'January 09' - Excellent! Gaia Cash is 30% off until 7 PM PST! *'January 09' - Discounts and farewells abound right now in La Victoire! *'January 09' - HEY! It's time for Murasaki's Grab Bag. *'January 10' - Flash Sale! Gaia Cash is 30% off until 5 AM PST! *'January 10' - The Celestial Forces Tier ends very soon! *'January 10' - Now in La Victoire: Five Yen Favor and much more! *'January 10' - Go out for a Movie Night to score some great items! *'January 10' - Heads or Tails: A magical mixup! *'January 10' - Check out the discounts at La Victoire right now! *'January 10' - Win Gaia Bundle is 10% off until 12 AM PST! *'January 10' - A whole bunch of new coupons are available today! *'January 10' - Pink shinies now available at Rococo! *'January 10' - The Celestial Forces Tier ends very soon! *'January 11' - GCash Flash! 30% off until 12 AM PST! *'January 11' - Grab Loose Change Mega Plus and you could win big! *'January 11' - New recolors and more are waiting for you at La Victoire! *'January 11' - Check out the Glowing Splicing Shard Bundle for Splices! *'January 11' - New Tiered Discounts for Gaia Cash are here! *'January 11' - Have a Birthday Surprise and win some great gifts! *'January 11' - Stacks of Royal Golden Bars are now in La Victoire *'January 11' - Coupons: 10% off Gaia Cash & Pleasant Present! *'January 11' - Limited Quantity Item: Dark Galaxy Rebels! *'January 11' - Gaian Trunk is back & DISCOUNTED for a limited time only! *'January 12' - Now in La Victoire: I Scream and more! *'January 12' - New treasure in Loyal's Bazaar! Body Pillows Galore! *'January 12' - Heads or Tails: A magical mixup! Enhanced CI now available! *'January 12' - Discounts and Farewells! *'January 12' - Coupons: Rainbow Penguins & Pleasant Present! *'January 12' - Check out Bubble Tea Paradise for some tasty rewards! *'January 13' - Battle Ready Buddies is back and discounted until 10 AM PST! *'January 13' - Limited Items Galore in La Victoire Today! Check it out! *'January 13' - Gaze into the Winter's Night Sky for a stunning new surprise category:Years/Split